Care of Magical CreaturesVampires
by Look Man
Summary: just my imagination about what it'll be like if there are vampires in Harry's world...


It was Hagrid's first time as a teacher. Harry, Ron and Hermione was so eager to see their best friend teaching for the very first time. Dumbledore already granted Hagrid the permission to use the Forbidden Forest for his first class. Immediately after lunch, Harry along with Ron and Hermione took their book for the Care of Magical Creatures and straight away went to the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was well dressed as a teacher should. He wore a brown suit and yellow tie with red polka dots. Hagrid was already shaking nervously when the students start to come. Before the lesson started, Harry gave Hagrid a thumbs up and a nod to give him some spirit.

"Alrighty then everybody, I hope you're all here. Well today's lesson is going to be very interesting so come on keep up with me." Hagrid said to the students.

Hagrid then proceed his steps toward the Forbidden Forest while the students followed him from behind. After a few minutes of walking, they finally stopped. Hagrid turned around towards facing the students.

"Ok you all, I hope bring along your books. If you have them please turn to page 45"

Everybody took out their book and started skipping pages. Finally, Harry arrived at page 45. His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"Hagrid? Are you kidding? Vampires? But we're in the middle of the day."

"Have you ever touch this book Harry? Vampires in the magical world is very different from the muggle well of course the ones in the muggle's are purely rubbish but the vampires in our world are kinda real and it will take different methods to kill them." Hermione interrupted smartly.

"Thanks Hermione dear, now let me do my job and shut up!" Hagrid said to Hermione to annoyed.

Harry and Ron gave a little laugh while Hermione covered her face in shame. Hagrid turns around again and put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Suddenly Harry saw something moved very fast around them. It was circling around them as though it was playing with them. Just like a predator playing with its food. Harry tried to followed the creatures movement but failed. After awhile, a tall man jumped out from the bushes over the group of students and landed in front of them. Everyone step behind with shock except for Hermione who didn't move at all.

"Class, I present you a vampire" said Hagrid while pointing at the man.

Hermione's heart suddenly felt cold. She couldn't take her eyes of the man which was actually a vampire. No doubt, Hermione Granger has fallen in love.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked while snapping his finger at her face.

"His name is Edward Cullen. Don't worry class, a vampire he may be but he has train himself to drink the blood of animals only so I guess we're all safe." Hagrid continued.

Hermione and Edward made an eye contact. The both of them look at each other as though they have known each other for so long. Ron who has lost his patience slapped Hermione in the face with a book.

"Ouch Ron! What the hell was that for?" Hermione said to Ron while holding her face in pain.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird all of a sudden. Are you sick or something?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron." Hermione then turned her eyes from Ron to Edward again. This time, Edward was looking at Ron with a red face and his fist was tightened. Edward ran towards Ron and gave him a powerful punch which sends him away to the sky. Harry who was beside Ron was now replaced with Edward. Harry's jaw dropped and he started to sweat in fear. Hermione was completely stunned by Edward's super strength.

"Very well done Edward. If you read properly class, vampires are immortal being and they have super speed and strength which was demonstrated earlier by Edward here." said Hagrid.

"He shouldn't have done that to you my dear." Edward whispered into Hermione's ear and she started to blush.

"Now Edward, would you care to show the class your true form in the sunlight?" Hagrid asked Edward.

Edward then walk towards into the ray of light in front of the whole class. Slowly he opened his shirt revealing his body in front of the whole class.

"ARRRGH, my eyes! MY EYES!" Harry screamed in agony.

Edward was now shining like a diamond. He was sparkling very brightly. Hermione couldn't resist the beautiful sight. She could stare at him everyday without getting bored. Edward winked at her and gave a smile. Her heart just gave a twitch.

"Ok that's enough Edward, I don't want everybody to go blind today." ordered Hagrid.

Edward putted on his shirt and the he stopped shining. Harry rubbed his watery eyes. This is no doubt his worst lesson ever in Hogwarts. Ron was still missing and Hermione is in love with a vampire. Harry looked at his watch and was a little relief because the lesson is almost over.

"Alright class before we end today's lesson, I would to show you all how to kill a vampire in case you encounter a dangerous one." Hagrid grinned an evil smile.

Edward pause for a moment. He began to sweat and turned his head towards Hagrid.

"You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking." Edward asked Hagrid.

"Joking you say? What the hell you think Dumbledore's paying me for? Harry my boy, could stun Edward for a moment? I need him for the next demonstration." Hagrid ordered Harry.

Before Edward could even move to run for his life Harry cast Petrificus Totalus, the binding spell to bind him.

"GOD HAGRID GOD! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU." tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Hermione tried to stop Hagrid but she has no choice. Deep inside her heart she knew that her studies is more important than a vampire. She watches as Hagrid took an axe from a nearby tree and started to chop Edward pieces by pieces. He then took out a match from his pocket. He lights a stick and throws the match at Edward's remains. A large flame then engulfs Edwards and he was destroyed.

"Don't worry class, you don't need any oil. Vampires are highly , that's all for today, see you guys Thursday." Hagrid ended the class.

"I really hope that today's lesson enters the exam." Hermione said to Harry as they exited the Forbidden Forest.

**They saw Ron during dinner and continued their days at Hogwarts.**


End file.
